This invention relates to document holders made of sheet metal and the like, and more particularly to document holders that are assembled from precut pieces of sheet metal without requiring the weldment of any of the parts.
It has been customary in the past to make upright or free-standing document holders that are generally rectangular in configuration, and which contain a plurality of inclined partitions or dividers that separate the holder into a plurality of adjacent, upwardly-opening bins or recesses in which documents can be stored. A major disadvantage of prior such devices, however, has been the need for mechanically securing together the various parts making up the holder or document storage device. Typically, adjacent or interconnected parts have been spot welded or otherwise physically secured to each other to fix the various components of the device one to the other.
It is an object of this invention, however, to provide an improved document storage device of the type described which is completely weldment-free, or in other words which does not require any means for permanently fixing the various parts of the device one to the other.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved document holding or storage device which is assembled from precut parts, which are rather simple to assemble into the completed device, and which can be removed and replaced, if necessary.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.